HUKUMAN
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Hukuman itu memang menyenangkan namun tidak bisa dikatakan menyenangkan jika sudah separah ini. Bayangkan saja, Baekhyun harus mendapat hukuman 'digarap' Chanyeol sampai tujuh ronde atau bisa dikatakan tujuh hukuman. - ChanBaek / BaekYeol


**CIC FANFIC SHARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **HUKUMAN"**

 **A fanfic by dinadstr**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category :** **Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x boy**

 **Genre :** **Romance—Little BDSM(?)—Humor**

 **Length :** **One Shoot**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** **appy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengikuti kemauan seorang Park Chanyeol dan mengiyakan apa yang menjadi permintaan namja bertubuh bongsor itu adalah suatu kesalahan yang besar. Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau akan begini jadinya saat ia menerima tawaran pasangannya itu kemarin. Dengan polosnya Baekhyun mau saja mengikuti apa yang sudah Chanyeol rencanakan. Jika ia tahu akan seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak akan menyetujui permintaan namja yang ia cintai itu dan berakhir dengan ia harus memakai bandana berbentuk telinga kelinci, Dan memakai apron berwarna hitam putih berbulu. Saat ini Baekhyun seperti wanita-wanita nakal yang ada diclub malam, Yang lebih parahnya apron itu hanya mampu menutup tubuh bagian depannya saja sampai perpotongan paha putih dan mulus milik Baekhyun. Tubuh bagian belakangnya mulai dari punggung mulus dan bongkahan pantat Baekhyun dibiarkan diekspos begitu saja. Dipergelangan tangannya ada sebuah borgol melingkari tangannya dengan tali yang menyatu dengan kalung besi yang disematkan dileher Baekhyun itu.

Kamar mereka sudah disulap menjadi sebuah ruangan yang dindingnya ditutupi kain panjang berwarna putih dan lampu yang Chanyeol ganti dengan warna yang merah dan remang-remang, Hanya ranjang besar dengan seprai putih milik mereka yang nampak sudah tidak karuan lagi. Ceceran cairan-cairan kental yang sudah mengering menghiasi sprei itu, Diatas ranjang itu Baekhyun dibiarkan dengan posisi yang menungging dengan tangan yang diborgol serta mulutnya yang disumpal dengan gagball berwarna merah muda. Peluh ditubuh Baekhyun membuat tubuhnya mengkilat dan pantatnya yang besar dan montok yang menjulang karena sang pemilik menungging menjadi pemandangan yang semakin menggairahkan. Ditambah dengan sesuatu yang tertanam didalam lubang diantara belahan pantat Baekhyun, Sextoys berukuran seperti penis milik Chanyeol tertanam didalamnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Kelinci manis." Suara husky Chanyeol membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang, Sepertinya namja itu menyadari ditatap tajam olehnya.

"Masih banyak kostum yang harus kau pakai untuk melengkapi koleksi foto dikameraku."

"Ini baru kostum ketiga." Chanyeol melanjutkan.

Bunyi klik yang bersahutan kembali terdengar, Chanyeol masih terus sibuk memotret semua bagian tubuh milik pasangannya itu. Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun tak luput dari jepretan kamera canggih miliknya. Deru nafas namja berparas tampan itu semakin tak karuan, Karena Baekhyun samar-samar mengeluarkan desahan 'tersiksa' dari mulutnya menahan sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari getaran-getaran kecil benda yang tertanam dilubangnya.

"Mh…"

"Berhenti mendesah, Bitchy. Kalau kau terus mendesah dan bergerak sedikit saja aku akan memakaikan kembali borgol dikakimu."

Kedua mata Baekhyun melebar dengan ancaman Chanyeol tadi dan kemudian mengangguk, Ia tidak mau 'hukuman' untuknya ditambah lagi. Sudah cukup lega borgol dikakinya dilepas, Dan tidak mau benda itu dipakaikan lagi pada kakinya. Baekhyun bahkan sudah lupa berapa lama ia berposisi –menungging dengan dengkul yang menjadi tumpuan tubuhnya dan kaki yang dilebarkan- seperti ini. Chanyeol akan marah jika Baekhyun sedikit saja bergerak untuk menahan getaran pada sextoys itu. Ia takut kalau melanggar sedikit saja ucapan Chanyeol ia akan mendapat masalah lebih besar lagi.

"Kau membuat teman kecilku bangun lagi, Baby." Geram Chanyeol.

Salah sendiri jika Chanyeol kembali 'naik' karena dia sendirilah yang menciptakan pemandangan indah dihadapannya sekarang. Mendandani Baekhyun sedemikian rupa karena kesempatan ini tidak datang dua kali, Chanyeol akan memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin.

Tak lama akhirnya Chanyeol melepas gagball dari mulut Baekhyun, "Puahhh… Kau benar-benar sialan, Yeollie."

"Mhh… Lepaskan aku dan keluarkan benda bodoh ini dari lubangku!" Sinis Baekhyun. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya, Ia benar-benar ingin 'keluar' sekarang juga. Baekhyun tidak akan menderita seperti ini jika saja Chanyeol tidak menutup lubang Baekhyun kecilnya menggunakan lakban putih, Chanyeol seperti seorang psikopat sekarang.

"Tidak, Chagi. Kau harus memanjakan benda kesayanganmu ini baru aku akan melepaskannya."

"Aku lelah… enghh… Yeol… jebal…" Baekhyun memohon.

"Tidak."

"Listen. Pernikahan kita udah memasuki tahun keenam dan anak kita sudah berusia satu tahun." Baekhyun mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Then, Kau harus dihukum setara dengan jumlah tahun pernikahan kita dan usia uri baby."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kebanggaannya dari dalam celana pendek yang ia pakai saat ini, Ia sudah terlalu malas walau hanya memakai kaos oblongnya dan bertelanjang dada karena Chanyeol tahu seharian ini ia tak membutuhkan itu.

Benda yang sering disebut Chanyeol kecil –yang ukurannya sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang kecil- itu diarahkan kemulut Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol yang lain menarik rambut Baekhyun membuat ia menenggakkan kepalanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan kejantanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri berdiri disamping ranjang itu dengan Baekhyun yang menungging menghadapnya.

"Suck him."

"Tidak akan." Umpat Baekhyun kesal dan berusaha menjauh-jauhkan kepalanya dari benda itu.

"Shit."

Kesal, Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol langsung saja melesakkan kebanggaannya itu kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun tanpa peduli pemiliknya terpekik dan tersedak karena besarnya benda itu. Chanyeol menggeram nikmat karena kejantanannya beradu dengan gesekkan pada lidah dan gigi Baekhyun membuatnya merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat, Ditambah dengan hangatnya mulut pasangannya itu membuatnya seakan melayang kenikmatan. Chanyeol memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan memegangi kepala Baekhyun untuk mengikuti ritme gerakannya, Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menghisap dan menghempiskan kedua pipinya untuk menyedot dengan kencang benda kesayangan Chanyeol.

Tak ingin merasakan nikmat sendiri, Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk dan membiarkan Baekhyun menjalankan apa yang ia harus lakukan dengan teman kecilnya itu. Ia meraih benda yang tertancap dilubang ketat Baekhyun, Lalu menekan tombol bertuliskan high dan membuat benda itu semakin bergetar hebat didalam lubang kecil itu. Baekhyun memekik merasakan getaran hebat merasakan bagian bawahnya, Tubuhnya bergerak tak tentu arah karena tak sanggup menahan getaran kencang didalam tubuhnya. Tak sengaja ia melepaskan hisapannya pada benda panjang itu dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"A…akhh… Yeollie… Eughh…" Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas dan mendesah hebat.

"Ah… Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti menghisapku hm?"

"Enghh… K…kau… ahh…" Baekhyun tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata sedikitpun dan hanya desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya karena begitu hebat getaran dibawah sana.

"Oh… hatiku sakit. Tawananku merasakan nikmat sedangkan aku tidak sama sekali." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun sambil melihat wajah Baekhyun yang keenakan.

Kejantanan Baekhyun sudah berkedut hebat dan ukurannya mulai membesar menandakan siap memuntahkan cairan produksinya, Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang dan tak mampu lagi menyanggah tubuhnya. Baekhyun ambruk dengan posisi miring, Tangannya yang diborgol berusaha menggapai miliknya untuk membuka lakban putih yang Chanyeol pakai beberapa waktu lalu.

Chanyeol kaget dengan tindakan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, "Eoh kelinci nakal!"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun disergap dengan cepat oleh Chanyeol dan mengayunkannya keatas kepalanya, Lalu dengan kasar namja bertubuh besar itu menarik tubuh Baekhyun telentang lalu ia duduk diantara kedua paha pasangannya yang sudah tidak berdaya. Gerakan Chanyeol kepada tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun berteriak hebat karena benda yang terus bergetar didalamnya semakin melesak kedalam dan menyentuh titik spotnya.

"Anghh… Channhh…"

"Please… ahh… stophh…" Baekhyun memohon.

Bukannya mendengarkan rengekan Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuka lebar kaki namja yang sudah tidak sanggup bergerak dibawahnya itu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil bantal dan mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun untuk meletakkan bantal itu dibawahnya, Lubang ketat Baekhyun kini terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Lubang itu berkedut hebat walau apron yang Baekhyun pakai sedikit menghalanginya, Chanyeol segera menyibakkan apron hitam itu dan terlihatlah dengan jelas benda seukuran miliknya sedang bergetar didalam lubang hangat milik huswifenya.

"Oh, God…"

"Kau harus segera dihukum, Byun Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanhyun menangis hebat digendongan Jongin dan meronta-ronta, Tangisan Chanhyun setiap detiknya semakin keras karena mencari orang tuanya yang sedang pergi entah kemana. Dengan seenaknya orang tua mereka meninggalkan anak mereka didepan rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Sepupu Sehun.

"Taehyung-ah, Kami sudah tidak sanggup mengurus anak ini." Kyungsoo melemah.

"Hyung, Bagaimana dengan aku yang tidak pernah mengurus bayi?" Ucap Taehyung dengan wajah yang lelah.

"Lihatlah Chanhyun tidak ugh… Berhenti meronta." Sahut Jongin sambil sibuk memegangi Chanhyun yang tidak berhenti menangis dan meronta dalam gendongannya.

Mereka berdua memilih mendatangi apartement Taehyung untuk menanyakan keberadaan kakaknya sekaligus orang tua bocah itu. Taehyung awalnya terkejut karena keponakannya itu sudah berada ditangan mereka.

"Mereka benar-benar kurang ajar. Meninggalkann anak mereka sendiri dirumah orang lain." Sungut Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu Chanhyun terus menangis, Chanhyun yang lengkingan suaranya sangat kencang- _cempreng—_ dan memekakkan telinga jika sedang menangis sampai serak karena terlalu lama menangis.

Sudah tidak ada yang dilakukan ketiga namja itu selain menatapi anak itu dihadapan mereka, Berbagai cara dan bujukan untuk setidaknya menenangkan tangisan mereka sama sekali tidak berhasil. Yang ada apapun yang mereka bujuk seperti mainan, boneka dan lainnya akan dilempar Chanhyun kemana saja sambil berteriak dan menangis. Taehyung bahkan harus terkena cakaran dan amukan bocah berusia satu tahun itu karena berusaha menahan tangan kecil Chanhyun yang terus saja melemparkan barang-barang.

"Kau tahu sejak pagi ponsel Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak aktif. Apartementnya kosong. Kemana mereka sebenarnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Kegiatan yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berlanjut. Seakan saat ini dunia serasa milik mereka berdua. Tangan kanan Chanyeol memegang kamera kesayangannya, Sementara tangan kirinya memegang kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah menegang dan terlihat precumnya meluap dilakban putih yang menutupi lubang penis Baekhyun. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol membuka lakban putih itu, Iseng ia langsung saja menarik lakban putih itu dengan satu tarikan sampai terbuka semua.

"Ahhh…"

Seketika cairan kental Baekhyun keluar begitu banyak sampai mengotori tangan Chanyeol yang sedang menggenggam kejantanan miliknya. Chanyeol mengurut perlahan-lahan batang itu seolah membantu mengeluarkan isi cairan didalamnya. Kesempatan itu tak Chanyeol lewatkan dan merekamnya dikamera canggih kesayangannya.

Baekhyun nampak lelah tak berdaya diranjang itu, Ia tak peduli dengan keadaannya saat ini. Belum lama Baekhyun menikmati hasratnya yang baru saja keluar, Ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah benda panjang dan keras yang berusaha menerobos lubang ketat miliknya. Kejantanan Chanyeol yang besar dan panjang memaksa masuk kedealam lubang itu, Dinding hanggat lubang Baekhyun mencengkram erat kejantanannya.

"Engh… hukuman pertama."

Kejantanan Chanyeol sudah masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun sepenuhnya, Kedua kaki huswifenya itu dilebarkan selebar mungkin untuk memudahkannya melihat teman kecilnya tertanam didalam lubang hangat Baekhyun. Juga memudahkan Chanyeol merekam setiap momen dan gerakannya. Perlahan namun pasti Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan badannya maju mundur kedepan secara perlahan, Dengan tangannya yang masih sibuk memegangi kameranya.

"Inih… Hukuman karena kau mengacuhkanku seharian."

Baekhyun berpegangan erat pada sprei yang sudah berantankan diranjangnya dan berteriak serta menggerakkan badannya tak karuan, Saat Chanyeol dengan gerakan tiba-tiba menghentak-hentakkan badannya kedepan dengan cepat membuat kejantanannya melesak lebih dalam meninju titik kenikamatan Baekhyun.

"Ituhh enggh… Akuhh… Pergi keklinik dokter euh… Chanhyun…" Baekhyun membela diri dengan susah payah karena hentak-hentakkan Chanyeol ketubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Bohong."

Chanyeol memperlambat gerakannya, Kejantannya dikeluarkan perlahan dari lubang itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah panjang, "Kau pergi dengan Kris."

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghentakkan kembali kejantanannya kedalam lubang Baekhyun membuat namja sipit itu sampai kepalanya terbentur headbed, Kedua tangan Baekhyun diletakkan disisi kepalanya dan dicengkram erat oleh Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan borgol yang masih melingkari kedua lengan huswifenya tercinta.

"Lebih lebar." Chanyeol menggeram nikmat.

Dengan patuh Baekhyun melebarkan kedua kakinya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol, Sementara itu pinggul Chanyeol langsung bergerak maju mundur mendorong lebih dalam kejantanannya dengan tempo cepat sampai tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak-lonjak. Membuat keduanya saling bersahutan mendesah kenikmatan, Menyerukan nama pasangan mereka satu sama lain.

Chanyeol terus menggerakkan badannya membuat kejantanannya keluar masuk kedalam lubang ketat Baekhyun, Kemudian dalam satu hentakan kedepan Chanyeol mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Disusul Baekhyun yang keluar bersamaan dengan satu kali lagi hentakan dari Chanyeol, Cairan Baekhyun mengotori dada mereka masing-masing sementara cairan Chanyeol sampai mengalir dipaha Baekhyun.

"Mmh…"

"Yeollie… Sudah cukuphh…" Baekhyun terengah-engah, Tangannya masih dicengkram kuat oleh Chanyeol.

"Ini baru hukuman pertama, Masih ada enam hukuman lagi." Jawab Chanyeol enteng. Sambil bibirnya sibuk mencium perpotongan leher huswifenya itu.

"Mwo? Kau AkHh… Gila!" Pekik Baekhyun kaget dengan jawaban Chanyeol ditambah gigitannya dileher Baekhyun yang menimbulkan tanda merah. Sudah sekian banyaknya tanda merah itu ditubuh Baekhyun, Jika bisa Chanyeol akan membuat banyak tanda merah disekujur tubuh huswife tercintanya.

Chanyeol terrkekeh dengan raut wajah kesal Baekhyun yang malah membuatnya –menurut Chanyeol- semakin menggairahkan, Lalu ia bangkit dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

"Ahh…" Desah mereka bersamaan.

Baekhyun bergidik merasakan cairan milik Chanyeol mengalir begitu banyak dari lubang ketatnya. Sampai mengalir dipaha dan berceceran disprei yang kini banyak noda-noda aneh. Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol memiringkan badan Baekhyun. Setelahnya Chanyeol berbaring dibelakang tubuh Baekhyun yang berbaring miring memunggunginya, Kedua kaki Baekhyun kembali ia lebarkan lagi lalu kemudian mengarahkan teman kecilnya kearah mahkota erat ditengah pantat gemuk Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol satu memegang kaki kanan Baekhyun yang ia angkat keatas, Tangan satunya memegang kejantanannya berusaha masuk lagi kedalam lubang surga Baekhyun. Baekhyun melenguh dan menggigit bibirnya menahan nikmat saat benda panjang itu memaksa masuk kedalam lubangnya, Tidak begitu sulit karena ini sudah tahap kedua kalinya Chanyeol masuk kembali kedalam tubuhnya.

"Engh… Hukuman kedua." Chanyeol mendesis.

Kejantanan Chanyeol sudah melesak masuk sepenuhnya, Membuatnya menggeram nikmat karena dinding lubang Baekhyun mencengkram miliknya erat. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun mulai berontak dan berusaha melepaskan borgolnya.

"Tidak yeollie. Kau sudah keterlaluan." Air muka Chanyeol memerah, Jika saja mereka saling berhadapan Baekhyun bisa melihat kilatan mata Chanyeol yang menahan emosi.

"Keterlaluan katamu?" Chanyeol menghentakkan kejantanannya menyerang titik spot Baekhyun.

"AkHhh…~!" Baekhyun memekik.

"Ini hukuman karena kau membawa uri baby jalan-jalan bersama Kris."

Tanpa ampun Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur membuat kejantanannya keluar masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang cepat, Emosi dan rangsangan hebat bercampur aduk didalam pikiran Chanyeol. Punggung Baekhyun melengkung saking menahan nikmat mana kala Chanyeol terus menembak titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali.

"Ahhh… Ohh!"

"Kau benar-benar nakal, Baekkie."

Tidak butuh lama untuk keduanya mendapatkan orgasme kedua mereka, Bersamaan dengan hentakan pinggul Chanyeol membuat mereka mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka bersama-sama. Cairan Baekhyun yang muncrat mengotori lantai hingga cairan Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bisa ditampung dilubang Baekhyun mengalir begitu deras dipahanya.

Inilah hukuman Chanyeol yang kedua untuk Baekhyun karena kesal kemarin huswifenya itu membawa serta anak mereka menemui mantan kekasih Baekhyun, Yang datang bertemu dengannya. Anaknya dan huswifenya dibawa jalan-jalan seharian dengan lelaki itu saat Chanyeol sedang sibuk meeting dengan client, Chanyeol mengetahuinya saat Jongin melihat Baekhyun dan anaknya makan direstaurant Jepang.

Belum apa-apa Baekhyun sudah begitu lelah, karena memang seharian ini ia dikurung dikamar oleh Chanyeol dengan kostum seperti itu, Ditambah Chanyeol yang membuatnya seakan menjadi kelinci percobaan.

"Yeol… Sudah kubilang aku hanya makan siang dengannya. Lagipula saat itu aku memang sedang membawa Chanhyun ke klinik anak." Bela Baekhyun.

"Tapi dia merangkulmu."

"Kami saling merangkul sebagai seorang sahabat, Chanyeol."

"Dia juga sudah tahu kalau aku sudah punya anak dan menikah denganmu." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Baekhyun dengan kasar, Membuat Baekhyun melenguh panjang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Kemudian Chanyeol tidur terlentang diranjang dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga namja itu duduk dipaha Chanyeol, _Uke on top_. Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang lelah dengan jelas, Sebenarnya ia tidak tega dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang sudah sangat lelah namun baginya hukuman harus tetap dilaksanakan manakala huswifenya itu melakukan kesalahan. Begitu sebaliknya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, Mereka akan menghukum pasangannya seperti ini jika keduanya melakukan kesalahan. Tetapi sepertinya saat ini Chanyeol memang sedang benar-benar marah dan Baekhyun benar benar melakukan kesalahan yang besar sehingga ia harus mendapatkan hukuman 'berat' seperti ini.

"Tapi, Seorang sahabat yang sudah menikah bahkan sudah punya anak dibawa ke apartement Kris."

"Aku hanya mengambil oleh-oleh dari Kris, yeollie." Baekhyun membela diri.

"Jangan terlalu bodoh, Baek. Itu hanya modus saja supaya kau dapat berkunjung keapartemennya. Jangan lupakan kalau dia masih mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, Ia membelai pipi Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring dibawahnya. Membuat Chanyeol cemburu seperti sama saja membangunkan beruang yang sedang tertidur.

"Lalu aku harus apa, Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun melembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, "Jemput sendiri hukuman ketiga, Keempat, Kelimamu, ByunBaek baby."

"M-mwo!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Taehyung bisa bernapas lega melihat Chanhyun akhirnya tertidur pulas setelah hampir satu jam menangis mencari orang tuanya. Berkat Luhan yang memang sudah pengalaman mengurus anak mengingat Haowen anaknya hasil pernikahannya dengan Sehun sudah mulai besar, Mengurus anaknya membuat Luhan sudah sangat mahir dalam hal mengurus anak.

Chanhyun tertidur pulas disofa apartement Sehun dan Luhan saat ketiga namja itu memilih mencari jalan keluar dengan meminta tolong kepada kakak ipar Baekhyun itu. Bayi kecil itu tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Luhan.

"Kau harus segera memiliki anak, Kyung."

"Dititipkan baby Chanhyun saja aku tidak bisa, Bagaimana aku mampu memiliki anak sendiri?" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Maka dari itu kau harus belajar dengan memiliki anak."

Mereka kemudian terdiam, Sambil memandang malaikat kecil milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jika sedang tertidur wajah polos Chanhyun sudah seperti malaikat, Namun ia akan membuat masalah jika sudah terbangun.

"Sebenarnya kemana _sih_ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung?" Taehyung memulai topic pembicaraan lain.

"Entahlah, Chanyeol tadi minta ijin padaku untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan pulang lebih awal. Ia juga menitipkan Chanhyun sore tadi, Namun sampai semalam ini ia belum memberi kabar." Jelas Jongin.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan akhirnya.

"Biasanya dia tidak bisa lepas dari putri kecilnya ini."

"Entahlah, Saat aku ke apartement mereka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak ada disana. Berkali-kali aku menekan bel tidak ada jawaban."

Jongin tampak berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau kita coba kesana lagi? Mungkin mereka sudah kembali ke apartement."

Mereka mengangguk setuju. Namun Luhan sepertinya yang paling berat menerima tawaran Jongin, "Sejujurnya aku juga ingin mengantar baby Chanhyun. Tapi uri _aegi_ tidak ada yang menjaga."

"Memang kemana Sehun hyung?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Sehun sedang pemotretan untuk sampul majalah Ceci didaerah Donggi-do."

Luhan menatap anak laki-lakinya yang juga tertidur dipulas dikarpet lembut diruang tengah apartementnya, Kelelahan bermain dengan bayi mungil itu.

"Kalau begitu, Biar kami saja yang mengantar baby Chanhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun, Tubuhnya seakan sangat rapuh jika sedikit saja melakukan pergerakan. Sekujur tubuhnya banyak memiliki tanda merah dari Chanyeol, Juga rasa sakit yang luar biasa dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Hukuman demi hukuman dari Chanyeol akhirnya ia selesaikan, Hukuman itu memang menyenangkan namun tidak bisa dikatakan menyenangkan jika sudah separah ini. Bayangkan saja, Baekhyun harus mendapat hukuman 'digarap' Chanyeol sampai tujuh ronde atau bisa dikatakan tujuh hukuman.

Pertama, Hukuman karena Baekhyun mengacuhkan Chanyeol sejak pagi. Ia lebih memilih mengurus penuh anaknya tanpa mengurusi sarapan dan mengikatkan dasi Chanyeol, Ditambah dengan Chanyeol yang tak sengaja membaca pesan singkat di ponsel Baekhyun dari Kris yang meminta huswifenya itu bertemu. Kris Wu adalah mantan kekasih Baekhyun yang masih menyimpan perasaan kepadanya, Dan Chanyeol sangat tidak suka itu.

Kedua, Baekhyun mau saja diajak makan siang direstaurant dan membawa serta anak mereka. Baekhyun beralasan kalau ia diajak oleh Kris saat ia membawa Chanhyun periksa ke klinik anak. Namun Chanyeol tidak mau tahu dan keburu marah besar saat melihat Baekhyun dirangkul 'mesra' oleh namja jangkung itu saat mereka sedang makan siang.

Ketiga, Emosi Chanyeol memuncak kepada Baekhyun saat Jongin memberikannya bukti Baekhyun masuk ke apartement Kris dengan namja jangkung itu menggendong putri kecilnya. Point inilah yang membuat Chanyeol geram dan emosi yang membuat ia memutuskan untuk memberikan hukuman ini.

Keempat, Baekhyun berbohong saat ditanya oleh Chanyeol siapa yang mengirimi pesannya tadi pagi –pesan dari Kris—. Dan masih ada kelima, Keenam, Dan ketujuh –yang menurut Chanyeol — kesalahan besar yang Baekhyun lakukan hari ini. Dan hukuman ketujuh sekaligus hukuman terakhir Baekhyun membuatnya saat ini sudah tidak sanggup menggerakkan badannya sedikit pun.

"Chagi… Mianhae." Bisik Chanyeol ketelinga Baekhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang tertidur dikamar tamu karena kamar mereka masih terlalu berantakan untuk ditiduri, Dengan Baekhyun yang mendengkur diatas dada Chanyeol. Tentu saja mereka sudah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian. Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah karena sepertinya hukumannya terlalu berat sampai Baekhyun tentu saja mendera kelelahan yang berarti. Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit demam.

"Hmh… Yeollie." Panggil Baekhyun dengan suara yang parau.

"Stt… Kembali tidur, Chagi. Aku tidak mau semakin merasa bersalah sampai kau sakit seperti dulu lagi."

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, Berarti sudah seharian mereka melakukan hal itu. Sore itu Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun dilobi apartement Kris karena sudah terlalu geram dengan kelakuan Baekhyun seharian ini yang membuatnya terbakar api cemburu, Ia berhenti sebentar dan menitipkannya anaknya kerumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Oh, Ya. Mereka melupakan malaikat mungil mereka berdua.

"Belnya berbunyi." Ucap Baekhyun lemah.

"Ah, Benar. Mungkin Jongin mengantarkan uri baby."

"Kita melupakan baby Chanhyun."

Chanyeol segera bangkit dan memindahkan Baekhyun berbaring dibantal empuknya, Lalu menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun terkekeh –meskipun masih lemah—.

"Kemana uri Yeollie yang bengis tadi? Hm?"

"Aish… Aku tidak sebengis itu Baek."

"Arraseo… arraseo. Aku tahu hukuman itu untukku memang benar." Baekhyun mengalah.

"Jja… Buka pintunya, Kasihan baby sepertinya sudah sangat merindukanku."

Setelah cukup lama berdebat dan Chanyeol menjadi sasaran amarah Kyungsoo yang sudah seenaknya meninggalkan bayinya sendiri ditangan orang lain, Akhirnya ia dapat mengambil Chanhyun dari dekapan Jongin. Tentu saja setelah Chanyeol berjanji dan berminta maaf untuk tidak melakukan hal ini lagi, Lalu membawa masuk putri kecilnya yang sudah terlelap didekapannya.

"Uri baby is here."

Perlahan Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar itu dan menghampiri Baekhyun diranjangnya, Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring tersenyum. Ia langsung mendekap malaikat kecilnya begitu Chanhyun dibaringkan disampingnnya, Chanyeol ikut berbaring disamping Chanhyun membuat bayi mungil itu terlelap ditengah-tengah orang tuanya.

"Kau harus meminta maaf pada Chanhyun karena menelantarkannya, Yeol." Baekhyun mengusap punggung kecil Chanhyun.

"Tentu." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, Dua orang yang begitu ia cintai sedang berbaring disampingnya.

"Dan kau harus ingat, Hukuman untukmu tadi itu supaya kau jera dan tidak nakal lagi Baek."

"Yak! Hukumanmu itu berlebihan Yeol! Kau tidak harus—"

"Eung~ Eung~"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya karena teriakannya tadi membangunkan malaikat kecilnya, "Mianhae, Mianhae baby."

Baekhyun mendekap erat Chanhyun dan menenangkannya agar kembali tidur. Chanyeol terkekeh, Melihat raut wajah kesal Baekhyun yang memandanginya.

"Inilah alasan mengapa aku sangat marah saat melihat kau pergi dengan Kris membawa uri Chanhyun. Aku tidak ingin kau dan Chanhyun bahagia bersama orang lain selain denganku, Hanya aku didunia ini yang mampu membahagiakan seorang Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanhyun."

Baekhyun tidak mampu menyembunyikan semburat merah merona dikedua pipinya. Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan tubuh kecil Chanhyun dalam satu dekapannya. Seolah tak rela satu inchi saja dua orang yang sangat berharga dihidupnya lebih dari apapun menjauh darinya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman yang mengembang dibibirnya. _'My little family. My everything'_ Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The End-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next fanfic? Review;)**


End file.
